1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for converting an image into electrical signals through line scanning and comparing electrical signals provided from two time-sequentially or spatially adjacent scanning lines to thereby count the number of patterns in the image.
The present invention is effective, for example, to count complicated patterns, which may contain pores (holes or voids).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pattern counting systems utilizing line scanning of an image field, such as those using conventional television rasters in which scanning along the x-axis direction is from left to right and along the y-axis direction from top to bottom of the field, are deficient with respect to the counting of patterns which are located below and to the right of portions of another pattern, so as to be shielded thereby.